Resurgence Forthcoming
by lovelytunes
Summary: Continuation of the previous two sequels to Pi Li MIT.
1. Chapter 1

After all everyone's long-deserved break in the States, the MIT gang headed back to their beloved country of abode. Missing the familiar school grounds, the close-knitted group of four cherished even more of the adventure-filled days back then when Pi Li MIT first revived under the leadership of the caring Teacher Cherry. However, contrary to everyone's wishes, Sheng Ying underwent much changes ever since her founder, Sir Remus revealed himself to the gang. Instead of tough challenges occurring one after another for MIT to handle, the school board proposed for a new counselling department to meet the non-academic needs of students and staff alike. With this in mind, it was only to be expected that all future possible tasks designated for MIT would diminish significantly. Yet, when all matters finally appeared to be in perfectly nice order, the good old days seemed to be returning, or so they thought...

It was one fine morning on a certain schoolday, when everyone gathered lazily at Miss Cherry's recently-renovated cozy principal office, each one indulging in his or her own affairs. No one appeared to be bothered by another's activity. Just when the sound of the antique clock's ticking was all that could be heard, the calm atmosphere all around was interrupted by the sudden pushing open of the heavy door, with the odd member from amongst them storming in noisily to stir up everyone's idle attention.

They all looked up immediately in startled state of mind. High-spirited Tian Mo Xing gasped for her breath, "Oh, hello everyone...sorry to have shocked all of you...I could have died from all that running..."

Teacher Cherry set down thick sheets of reports she had been reading and stood up from her seat. Walking over to Tian Mo Xing's side with deep concern, she asked, "What's the matter? Why the rush, my dearest little sister?" She then requested for 747 to pour her a glass of water.

Ever since Teacher Cherry started addressing Tian Mo Xing as her 'dearest little sister', the latter could not help getting goosebumps more often. The authoritative commanding Teacher Cherry seemed to have disappeared along with the MIT days. She winced, "I'm really okay, Miss Cherry..." Turning to 747, she told him that the glass of water is not needed anymore.

Tian Mo Xing then handed some papers she was holding to Teacher Cherry, "Here are the photocopied documents you needed, 2 pages for each..."

"Thank you, dearest little sister...that's so helpful of you," Teacher Cherry expressed with gratitude.

To 747, Tian Mo Xing placed something in his hand, "Here's 222 scanned image files of brother's paintings saved in the thumbdrive, which you asked for the day before..."

747 was amazed by Tian Mo Xing's unusually exceptional memory.

Next, she walked over to 187, "Sorry, it's been a while...but I still managed to return your $22.22 owed by me for over a month already...Thank you, Young Master Qian, for your kind patience..."

Everyone merely looked on, somewhat curious at what exactly Tian Mo Xing was up to this time. The bubbly girl was all smiles when she took out more stuff from a bag she got with her, now approaching 007, "Here you go, a pair of sweetheart mugs that I won from yesterday's carnival...one for you and another, cuter one for me!" He was baffled.

747 spoke up for them all, "Tian Mo Xing, what's going on? Today's special in some way?"

She faced him, now her smile bearing a trace of determination and snapped her fingers, "Not to forget..." Digging out another big pack of item, she announced with cheer, "10 o'clock sharp...Tea time and for this time, we'll all be served a cup of fresh 2 by 2 brand cappuccino!"

"Hmmm..." Teacher Cherry stroke her chin to get her slumbering mind thinking once again.

007 quickly reached over to Tian Mo Xing's side as she proceeded to prepare the beverage, "What are you trying to hint to us?"

She simply implied, "I have provided the most obvious clue already, genius..."

He pondered, "Today's Tuesday, the second day of the week as well..."

Upon hearing, Tian Mo Xing squealed, "Ha!" She stirred the cup of coffee in her hand and pushed it straight towards 007, forcing him to gulp down the drink in response. "First prize winner of the day!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," Teacher Cherry realised. "Two...two...two..." She scratched her head.

Tian Mo Xing nodded, "Right...What's the meaning of '2' in the timeline of Sheng Ying's history?"

"Just what's the fuss?" 747 lamented. He walked over to the tea table in order to get his share of drink but was stopped by Tian Mo Xing.

"No way...keep on guessing first until you spill out the right answer!" she held fast onto the cup and so did 747.

"Come on, Tian Mo Xing...aren't these meant for all of us?" 747 pulled hard the steaming drink towards his side. On the other hand, Tian Mo Xing desperately would not let go of it.

"747, be reasonable..." she demanded. Soon, a cappuccino-themed tug of war ensued, until a whole minute later, the poor cup of coffee was dropped recklessly onto the floor with a splash.

"Ahh..." Tian Mo Xing held up her bag of items, into which a major portion of the drink went.

"Oh sorry, Tian Mo Xing," 747 apologised while helping to fish out the things inside.

"Wait...you..." she tried to prevent him from doing so, but without any success.

Everyone went over to gather around them, only to be greeted with the sight of various party items. 187 took out one of them and read out the wording on the banner, "Anniversary?"

Glancing over at Miss Cherry's desktop planner, 007 deduced, "It's Pi Li MIT's 2nd Anniversary this year, is that right?"

Tian Mo Xing lifted her gaze at him, unable to contain all her admiration, "007, what a guy!"


	2. Chapter 2

They pushed open the squeaky door. No sooner have they entered the stuffy counselling room when the loose rusty hinges dropped one of its screws. Dust flying in all directions, the gang coughed hard.

"Oh, who turns my beloved MIT shelter into a den of cobwebs," Tian Mo Xing covered her mouth.

Teacher Cherry quickly picked up a metre rule to sweep up tangled cotton-like mesh which had wrapped up most part of the walls and furniture.

"I'd say..." 187 brushed off dirt from his precious blazer. "If you really treasure this clubroom of ours, you wouldn't bear to leave it locked for nearly half a year...So don't blame on anyone...this is the price to pay for having abandoned your well-cherished meeting place..."

747 refuse to agree with him, "Come on, we own MIT as well, why push the responsibility to Tian Mo Xing alone?"

Tian Mo Xing had to bring her hands up over her ears, "I can't stand this kind of environment any longer..." Turning about, a sideglance alerted her to a long pointy black thingie half-hidden behind a folded chair. She squinted her eyes, and within seconds, realised it was attached to a furry greyish body.

"Ahhh!" Tian Mo Xing immediately jumped backwards, knocking into 007 behind, causing them both to lose their footing and collasped onto the filthy floor. Yet, she immediately got up without delay and dashed for her life out of the room.

"Tian Mo Xing, what's the matter?" Teacher Cherry followed suit and caught up with her sister.

Tian Mo Xing panted heavily, "There's...there's...one creepy pest..."

Teacher Cherry's eyes widen in fright, "Huh? Don't tell me it's...a..."

Tian Mo Xing nodded hard.

The rest of the guys came out of the room. "We lost sight of the mouse...It could be gone already," 007 stated nonchalantly.

Tian Mo Xing bawled discontentedly, "Oh no...can't you people trap it just to be more certain..."

187 sighed in exasperation, "Poor sweetie, do you think we have that much of time in our hands?"

Tian Mo Xing only looked on with a pitiful expression, as though overly disappointed that they had let go of a dangerous culprit.

Teacher Cherry patted her back to console the dejected girl, "Alright, now everyone has to listen to me...You three...will be charged with the duty to clean up the whole clubroom tomorrow...Don't protest, I know you guys will be having free slots all morning..."

"What?" 747 thought he could spare himself some sleep.

Beside him, 187 pondered about the next day's promised date he could spend with his current flame, Yuan Lan Qing.

007 soon spoke up, "But a mouse is a mouse...there's no guarantee we could work as good as a pest exterminator...Teacher Cherry, just pass the keys to us then..."

Tian Mo Xing pouted upon hearing so. Next moment, the sound like barely a pindrop reaching her earshot, she turned to scan the deserted hallway.

"Tian Mo Xing, is there anything wrong?" 007 inquired.

"Oh, perhaps," she simply shrugged. "Another batch of rodents have intruded again..."

Thanks for your comment, Tikisomia...


	3. Chapter 3

747 stifled a yawn as he marched down the hallway leading to the MIT counselling room. He had struggled hard to wake up this early morning. Had it not been for today's cleaning, he would be lying comfortably on his soft warm bed, enjoying his usual sweet dreams.

Turning round a corner from the opposite end was none other than the punctual 007, who soon spotted 747 easily. Due to the shorter distance on his side, he reached the door first.

Half a minute later, 747 caught sight of indifferent guy and quickly raced over to claim the doorknob before 007.

"Hey," 747 was still dissatisfied. "Do you always have to go one step ahead of me every time, huh?"

007 smirked, "I can always retreat if that's what you wish..."

747 released his grip and took out his keys to dangle them before 007, "Why does it sound like I'm pleading with you all the time? So what if you're the genius of the club?" He advanced towards 007, who did not waver.

"Oh, you two!" The sing-song voice of the ever-cheery girl interrupted their confrontation. She quicken her pace to reach them.

"Why that kind of look?" Tian Mo Xing noted their awkward expressions. "Right, you both must be surprised to see me showing up now..." she chuckled. Urging them to step further back, she simply pushed open the door, "Tada...another reward of my effort!"

747 and 007's eyes widened. Tian Mo Xing took a deep breath of the purely-scented air as she entered the room and led them in as well.

747 gaped in disbelief, "Tian Mo Xing, everything is specklessly clean...How did you...?"

She turned about to face him with a proud smile, "I got 187 to pass his keys to me, and here's what you got!"

007 looked about. It was as though the old MIT liveliness had been brought back. Coming up to the table, he saw a sheet of document and read, "Letter of permission?"

Tian Mo Xing's ears perked up instantly, "What? How come it's here?" She held up the letter to skim through.

007 inquired of her, "Did you really clean up this room all by yourself?"

She looked up at him uneasily, "Actually...I sought help from a pest exterminator last night..."

"Last night?" 007 stressed.

She nodded, "He sent me a message requesting me to unlock this room and leave it open for him to come by..."

"So it seems," he figured. "You must have not met him at all?"

Tian Mo Xing was overly embarrassed and looked away, "Goodness, I can't believe that I'm so naturally dumb!"

007 turned her around to face him and softened somewhat, "What makes me curious is...you're wondering about this sheet of permission letter...Is this a mystery that's troubling you, Tian Mo Xing?"

She tried to recall, "I thought the permission to use the school's auditorium for MIT's 2nd anniversary celebration had been granted earlier...but now, I guess it's a different story..."

007 was aware of her worry even though she was attempting to avoid eye contact with him. He could sense that it is not merely a simple matter of forgetfulness.


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher Cherry checked the last of her cabinet drawers for the tenth time but her search was not met with success, "Goodness, why did the auditorium manager left for vacation when we need him most? And now, I have lost the keys!"

As much as she was disappointed, Tian Mo Xing forced a smile to assure her, "It's okay Sis, perhaps it's fate..."

Teacher Cherry was not the least convinced, "How can we just leave it as it is? Next month's our beloved MIT's anniversary...It shall not be forgotten..."

They all looked at one another, as though Teacher Cherry just fuelled their desire.

007 then reminded, "But this permission letter, although signed by the auditorium manager, does not bear the stamp of the administration department. This is not supposed to be in our possession...Someone who has taken this, must be trying to get the school believing we had stolen this letter..."

Teacher Cherry nodded in agreement, "So now, it bothers me of how I am going to return that to the department with a sensible explanation..."

"But," Tian Mo Xing added. "What's more troubling is that someone must be scheming to prevent us from holding the celebration..."

747 snapped, "Tian Mo Xing, couldn't the person be that mysterious pest exterminator?"

She moaned miserably, "I shouldn't have check my inbox yesterday's evening! No wonder that email didn't get into my spam folder...Oh, how silly..."

187 shook his head, "You shouldn't have asked for the keys from me as well..."

007 placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Before we get to the climax, he's still a mere suspect..."

Tian Mo Xing looked up at him, getting the feeling that 007 purposefully minced his words this time to tone down the seriousness of the situation for her sake. It's a significant transformation on his part.

The sound of telephone ringing interrupted everyone's attention. Teacher Cherry quickly answered it.

"Okay, I get it," she hung up barely a full minute later. "007, I was told you need to go for your scholarship application interview right now..."

"That fast?" 747 remarked but apparently, all of them were surprised at the same time.

"I know," 007 responded thoughtfully.

"Ah wait," Tian Mo Xing stopped him as she took out an amulet from her pocket. Handing it to him, she wished, "You can do it, 007!"

"Just wait for me," he told rather ardently.

Tian Mo Xing nodded, despite him making out there was trace of hesitance showing through her wistful look.

Tikisomia, although 747 can be a bit blur sometimes, I like the way he provided most of the comic relief in the show...Cute guy...


	5. Chapter 5

When the two-hour-long interview was finally over, 007 was quite bothered that Tian Mo Xing had not been waiting to meet up with him at the hallway. He took out his cellphone to try to get in touch with her, yet it was engaged.

Passing by one of the classrooms which he presumed she would be attending her lesson, he was even more concerned seeing that her seat was empty. 007 then put on his earpiece, which had not been in use for some while. He inquired 187 and 747 of Tian Mo Xing's whereabouts.

"Oh, her?" 187 had to recall. "She didn't exactly say where she will be at, only that she needed to rush for her next class..."

Beside him, 747 started to complain, "Hey 007, you really ought to work on being a more responsible boyfriend. Otherwise, I might take over anytime...We're already busy cracking our brains on trying to figure out the source of that email Tian Mo Xing got...Teacher Cherry had gone to handle that troublesome permission letter...Don't tell me you can't even make out where Tian Mo Xing is at the moment..."

007 pondered, "Then, where are both of you right now?"

"MIT room," 187 and 747 answered in unison.

He nodded, "I understand...will keep you informed..." After saying so, 007 quickly rushed to the location which he had in mind.

Later, coming to the main auditorium building, 007 scanned earnestly its surroundings. He also noticed that each door of the building was locked and seemed that no one was insight. Shouting Tian Mo Xing's name, there was no response.

He then decided to make a call to her phone. Miraculously, he heard the familiar ringing tone emitting from nearby after less than a minute or so.

When he finally found her, Tian Mo Xing had actually fainted and laid on the ground.

"Tian Mo Xing!" he quickly reached over to her side and checked on her.

Facing the fact that she was already unconscious, 007 hurriedly lifted her up and carried Tian Mo Xing all the way back to the school's main block.

In the nurses' room, 007 waited for Tian Mo Xing to regain consciousness.

When she woke up at last, Tian Mo Xing could still feel some beating pain at the back of her head, "Oh, where am I?"

007 could breathe with relief. He helped her sit up, "This is the nurses' room...You passed out moments ago..."

She faced 007 with expressions of guilt, "I'm sorry...after 2 years, I'm still as impulsive as ever...such an immature Li Xiao Xing..."

He reached closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Whether it's 5 or ten years, I'm still captivated by the original Li Xiao Xing..."

Tian Mo Xing found it hard to convince herself, "007, why does it sound so easy for you?"

He smiled, "Like you said, because I will always be your 007, right by your side..."

A/N:Sorry for this short chapter...Been sick so can't write much...


	6. Chapter 6

007 reached the front of the main auditorium. It didn't take long before he made out that every door was already chained with digital padlocks. He looked about while deducing that Tian Mo Xing must be knocked unconscious somewhere around the spot where he was standing at right now.

He waited for a while until he could be sure that the culprit wouldn't be getting him in a situation like this. Just as he was about to advance closer to the door, his cellphone sounded with an incoming message.

"Good job, MIT!" It read. 007 scanned the surroundings again. No sign of anything disturbing.

He then quickly worked on decoding the padlock. It was a 3-digit figure. He tried entering his own codename, 007, then 747 and finally 187. They were not accepted. He brainstormed again.

At last, having in mind the anonymous sender's text message, he figured and hurriedly entered the numbers.

The padlock opened just as he expected. 007 cautiously entered the building.

It seemed that no one was in sight. The whole auditorium was dimly-lit. At the far end where the stage was, a huge hanging banner with the word, 'Welcome' could be seen.

Then, right by the entrance before him, a lone student desk and chair were there. 007 also noticed a booklet with a pen on the desk itself.

A sudden deafening popping sound blared through the hall's speakers. He was taken aback as the welcome banner was abruptly torn into two from the middle and dropped onto the stage floor.

Gradually, footsteps was heard. 007 spotted a person, also a student in Sheng Ying's uniform appearing out of the backstage door. However, he had on a face mask to hide his identity.

007 paced towards the stage, "Who are you and what is your motive?"

He could be heard laughing, "007 will always be 007..."

"Don't waste time!" 007 demanded.

He only clapped his hands, "Very well, I will...but you'll have to wait for your answers."

007 then turned about to head towards the exit but realisation dawned on him. "You've tampered with the security system," he discovered all doors had been locked dead.

The student crossed his arms, "Wanna leave? Then simply take your seat and finish each question on the booklet...The timer has been set especially for you..."

007 went over to the desk. Opening up the booklet, he gathered that it was actually an IQ test.


	7. Chapter 7

007 set down the pen once he had completed the test. At the far opposite end of the hall, the mysterious student checked the timer before declaring, "60 minutes for 100 questions...three-fifth of a minute for each..."

007 stood up from his seat, "Satisfied?"

He sneered, "All because you broke yet another record, you will be sorry for achieving 3/10 of a minute ahead..." He stepped down from the stage, "Listen...I...will...not...let...you...go..."

Detesting his earlier compliance, 007 questioned, "Just who are you?"

He responded with a scornful laugh. Then, lifting his hand up to his white mask, he slowly took it uncover his identity.

Over at the MIT room, Teacher Cherry, 187, 747 and Tian Mo Xing were all gathered around the computer. Tian Mo Xing quickly urged Teacher Cherry, "So how's it, Sis? When is this gonna show 007's earpiece location?"

Also filled with impatience, Teacher Cherry kept on pointing the cursor and clicking away.

747 suddenly cried, "Ah! There, it's that pop-up window, Teacher Cherry...To your left...no, this one..."

Teacher Cherry breathed a deep sigh and squinted her eyes. Noticing her, 187 quickly grabbed her glasses for her, "Here, use them..."

"Thank you," she put it on and soon, they were able to pinpoint 007's whereabouts.

"It's really there," Tian Mo Xing turned thoughtful.

Teacher Cherry hurriedly got up from her seat, "Come on, we should reach him before things get complicated..."

They were all heading out of the room when suddenly, Tian Mo Xing stopped them, "Wait, I don't think it's safe for all of us to just rush to the scene like that.."

Teacher Cherry wondered, "Tian Mo Xing, you have another strategy in mind?"

Back in the auditorium, 007 was still somewhat startled despite his guess was right, "Xiao Jie?"

He continued, "You have such good memory...But, after competing with you in IQ competitions for the whole year, I should not be surprised...And even after working hard on every question I can get my hands on these 2 years, maybe you're also not at all surprised that I still can't defeat you..."

007 stepped forward, "I know that our scores have always been close..."

He merely looked at him with an unfathomable expression before flinging the timer with great force that it hit hard the furthest exit door. "007, if you have such exceptional memory, you should know when was the last season of IQ competition...and why it had been called off indefinitely in Sheng Ying! I owed it all to you and your much-hated MIT!"

007 attempted to explain, "Those competitions will only cause more barriers between white-listed and black-listed students. Teacher Angel had the last say on ending such policies..."

He simply cut him off and pointed his finger at 007, "Don't you give excuses...If it's not for MIT, I...am and will still be an honoured white-listed student...I would still have the chance even though I have always come up second to your top place in nation-wide IQ scores!"

"So what is your ultimate wish in this game, Xiao Jie?" 007 asked.

"Don't call me as if you're truly feeling sorry! You're really the most despicable white-list student that I have ever come across!" He then hurled a piece of control device to him, which 007 caught hold of in time.

Xiao Jie went on, "On this day of MIT's 2nd anniversary, I am giving you the greatest gift...At the touch of either one of the two buttons, you can either breathe with relief and safely exit this auditorium...Or, a time-bomb will be set off...So, good luck...top student Zhan Shi De..."

007 held up the control device and looked around.

Seeing him so hesitant, Xiao Jie said further, "Don't take too long to consider, or I might just do it for you..." He took out another similar device to show 007.

"Ahh..." a familiar voice interrupted their attention as one of the doors opened to let in the unsuspecting Tian Mo Xing. She fell onto the floor and 007 quickly went over to help her up.

Xiao Jie laughed sinisterly, "Welcome, fellow MIT member...It appears that lives are not costly at all nowadays..."

"Did you get hurt?" 007 asked worriedly as he held tightly onto Tian Mo Xing.

Xiao Jie added, "Sorry, there is only a way to get in but none to escape..."

Tian Mo Xing glared at him and then turned to 007, "Don't worry, I'm fine...007, are you alright?"

"I'm okay..." he assured her.

Before them, Xiao Jie only clapped his hands, "Such sweet talk...but all I have to say is, 'sorry'..." He held up his control device and prepared to press the button.

Tian Mo Xing pressed hard onto 007's hands. From a side-glance, he then caught sight of a high security system's main control switch at a far corner being reflected by Tian Mo Xing's shiny locket. Not letting go of the opportune moment, 007 aimed sharply and flung his control device fast to hit the system's switch before Xiao Jie did the worst.

The whole auditorium blacked out instantly. 007's attempt was successful as the doors opened to let in weak light from outside. However, another loud timer was set off.

007 realised that the impact of hitting the switch with the device must accidentally touched the time-bomb's button. He wasted no time in helping Tian Mo Xing up, "Quick, we have to leave here...The bomb's going to explode."

Appearing at the main exits were Teacher Cherry and the others. It took some time before they were able to spot 007 and Tian Mo Xing coming out from the dark.

Once they were all out of the auditorium, 007 then saw through one of the open windows that Xiao Jie had fainted inside. In the last remaining minute, he decided to rush back in to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

When Xiao Jie finally regained consciousness in the hospital, Teacher Cherry and the gang were greatly relieved. The lightly-injured guy appeared to be in a stable condition as his blood sugar level returned to normal.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he questioned with apparent unbelief.

Teacher Cherry quickly helped him sit up, "Liao Jun Jie, you should say 'I'm out of my own deadly game at last!' instead...You are wonderfully ALIVE and so are the rest of us..."

Xiao Jie noticed 007 had on some arm bandages and asked him flatly, "You got hurt?"

Tian Mo Xing sighed and crossed her arms, "It's all because of..."

She was cut off mid-sentence by 007, "It's nothing...don't you worry..." She turned to him and tried to explain but he only placed his free hand over her mouth to stop her, causing awkwardness.

Xiao Jie got the idea, "Sorry, Zhan Shi De...I know it's all my fault...Please accept my apologies..."

007 understood that Xiao Jie is still pure at heart, only that his goal to break the former's record had been deeply crushed. He went up to his bedside, "Don't try to think that you owe me anything for this...I just don't want you to admit defeat, even up to the point of losing your life..."

Hearing such, Tian Mo Xing, Teacher Angel and the rest softened their intention to blame Xiao Jie. Teacher Angel added further, "That's right, Xiao Jie...For your sake, I'm most willing to organise another series of IQ competition in Sheng Ying once more...Just don't you lose faith in yourself..."

He smiled slightly in response. Tian Mo Xing also took the chance to encourage him, "Agree! I have also contacted your parents about your admitting this hospital...They sounded terribly worried about you..."

747 checked his wristwatch, "14 hours...30 minutes...4 o'clock so...one...two...three..."

187 patted his back hard, "Silly you...why the fuss with all those finger-counting?..." He then cleared his throat, "Classmate Liao Jun Jie, right? Your parents have just concluded their business meeting in L.A. and are boarding a last-minute-arranged flight back to Taipei...They should be on their way here shortly after seven tomorrow's morning..."

"Thanks, " he nodded. Turning to Teacher Cherry, he expressed with gratitude, "Miss Cherry, sorry for spoiling the school's auditorium...From this second on, I am not going to bother myself with IQ challenges...I have been given a second chance to relive my precious life...at a great cost...So, I should treasure each moment more than ever before..."

His resolution made everyone proud. Teacher Cherry consoled, "No matter what had happened, Xiao Jie...MIT and I will always be behind you..."

He shook his head, "After all this, I am still forgiven...How mystical..."

007 affirmed, "Most important of all is you have forgiven yourself, Xiao Jie..."

Xiao Jie's expression brightened up, "Zhan Shi De, after cleaning up the MIT counselling room, there is something inside that bottom-most drawer of the main table...You should go and check it out..."

"Really?" he turned thoughtful. "What's that?"

Xiao Jie smiled with implication, "Just see for yourselves...It just might help..."

After a brief ponder, 007 agreed, "Alright then, I will."

Tikisomia: Thanks for always taking the time to leave comments...I greatly appreciate them!


	9. Chapter 9

After switching on the lights of the MIT room, 007 went over to the table at the far end where the main computer was. Much to his expectation, everything was specklessly clean. He stooped down and pulled open the bottom drawer. Indeed, there was placed inside a case. He took it out and unwrapped the thing.

Just at this moment, quick footsteps were heard approaching. He got up.

"007, is that you?" The familiar voice of Tian Mo Xing resounded from the doorway.

He then walked up to meet with her, "Just you alone?"

She grinned innocently, "Yup...Teacher Cherry, 187 and 747 have gone to clarify matters of the bomb explosion with the authorities...So here I am!"

"Then, hope the incident won't cause too much complications," 007 remarked.

Tian Mo Xing nodded to agree, "Just pray that Xiao Jie will not be affected much, since he's admitted his fault..." After saying so, Tian Mo Xing noticed there was something in his hands.

"Oh," 007 detected her curiosity. "This is what Xiao Jie mentioned that was left in one of the drawers..."

Tian Mo Xing immediately grew excited, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's open it..."

He did as told and they were surprised to find a CD, the auditorium keys with a piece of note attached.

Tian Mo Xing quickly read, "To: Zhan Shi De...Perhaps it's fate that I will not be able to defeat you in this lifetime...But I will not let all my efforts go to waste...Saved in this CD are all the IQ questions that I have ever attempted on...I now entrust them to your care...You might wonder why but that's not the end of the story...A major part had been sent to me by an anonymous source addressed only as 'J.M.S.' It happened since from the day you returned from the States to Sheng Ying earlier this year. Those questions are really one of a kind...I am sure you and MIT would be greatly interested...From: Liao Jun Jie..."

"No wonder," 007 realised once Tian Mo Xing was done.

She noticed 007 turning thoughtful once again, "007, how come those three letters seemed to...connect so smoothly...?"

"This is indeed suspicious...I must..." he hastily got up from his seat. Yet, next second, he winced audibly in pain from his arm injury.

"007!" Tian Mo Xing cried with utter impatience as she offered him support. "Sit down, will you?" She then took out a bag of medication from her blazer pocket, "Time to apply to your wounds..."

He quietly complied while Tian Mo Xing dipped some cottonbuds into the bottle of medicine cream emanating a weird kind of smell. Looking on, he could imagine the undesired effect it would have once touching his hurting arm.

On the other hand, Tian Mo Xing seemed rather carefree and enjoying every minute of the moment, "Okay, now...my brave hero 007...I'm gonna..."

The medication dropped from her grasp as Tian Mo Xing held onto her arm. 007 observed her strange expression, "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Tian Mo Xing stepped back and tried to pick up the fallen bottle.

007 stopped her, "Li Xiao Xing, just what's the matter?" He reached out to her, but Tian Mo Xing only retreated to pretend nothing is wrong.

"Ah...not too hard," she muttered the moment he touched her arm.

He only became more concern, "Li Xiao Xing...is it so hard to let your boyfriend care more about you?"

She returned his gaze with obvious uneasiness. Shortly, she let him rolled up one of her long sleeves.

He saw that there were patches of bruises here and there, "Why didn't you let us know?"

She wanted to dismiss the matter, "Come on, they're nothing serious..."

007 wasted no time to pick up the medication which was luckily not spilled and attend to her wounds.

"Ouch," Tian Mo Xing winced.

Seeing her, 007 reminded with interest, "A brave heroine has to learn to endure just as much as her hero does..."

She was overcome by slight displeasure over his comment, "007, it's my turn to handle yours next..." However, in the ensuing minute, she was cherishing deeply this little moment they are now sharing together, added with the touch of blissfulness.

Tikisomia: Thanks, your comments made me feel rewarded for writing this sequel...


	10. Chapter 10

Giving the big bowl of fruit punch a stir, Tian Mo Xing could not help but sighed and complained, "MIT...MIT...You're such a pity...Now, we only have this Atrium Hall for our low-key celebration..."

Approaching her, 747 added to give some cheer, "Come on Tian Mo Xing, just look at the extravagant display of paintings all about you, not missing a single corner...And everyone, nearly all students and staff of the Sheng Ying in this hall, each one holding a glass of champagne-like fruit punch...and chatting away...This is already classy enough..."

Tian Mo Xing only offered a less-than-contented look at him, which escaped the eye-shot dreamy 747. He then nudged her, "Hey Tian Mo Xing, hopefully you have not forgotten about some pieces of your brother's paintings promised to be reserved for me..."

Tian Mo Xing only pretended to cover her ears, "Okay, okay...you have been nagging me all morning...They will be delivered right to your doorstep after this function..."

747 admitted defeat, "Alright, I will stop..." From a sideglance, he noticed a pair of couple from afar and eagerly turned Tian Mo Xing around to show her, "Oh...sweethearts...I now kinda find that 187 has changed his old playboy character quite alot...Seeing him and Yuan Lan Qing being all smiles and enjoying all their sweet talk..."

Tian Mo Xing moaned, "I got your point..." She glanced around, hoping to spot the person she longed for most at the moment.

747 checked his watch, "Hmmm...should be here any minute...Talk to you later, Tian Mo Xing...I gotta look for Genie..." He quickly left her.

Tian Mo Xing got herself a glass of drink before hurrying on away to look for 007.

After making her way through the crowd, she finally got an eye-catching view of him from a distance. She was about to head over to his side when suddenly, her phone received a text message.

She read, "Let us meet up at the school's rear garden after the celebration." Tian Mo Xing instantly squealed with delight for this is one of the rare occasions when 007 took the initiative to arrange for their date before she does.

"Yes, thanks for letting me know...I'll be ready any minute...Bye..." The voice of Teacher Cherry nearby easily caught Tian Mo Xing's attention. She turned about to catch up with her, "Sis, they'll be here soon, right?"

Teacher Cherry put away her phone and nodded, "Yes...should be arriving at the entrance any time now...Why don't we head over there and wait?"

"For sure!" Tian Mo Xing beamed with excitement.

They paced hastily towards the main door. Then, it was as if the moment was just right when they were about to reach the corner. Principal Tao, Teacher Angel and Lu Ke Ying showed up to meet the two.

Teacher Cherry and Tian Mo Xing immediately rushed over to give them all three a big hug. Shortly afterwards, 747, 187 and 007 also joined them.

"Dad, you look tired...was the flight too long?" Tian Mo Xing asked with concern.

Before Principal Tao could reply, Teacher Angel answered instead, "How can he be? He slept through the whole flight!"

"Oh dear...Dad," Teacher Cherry added. "Did you exercise enough? You look as though you've gained some weight..."

"Please," Principal Tao clarified. "The weather in the States has been colder than normal...unlike Taiwan...From today onwards, I will take heed of your advice to work on my physical fitness, okay precious daughter?"

"I'll take that as a promise," Teacher Cherry returned.

Tian Mo Xing then noticed, "Eh, brother...your smile's especially bright today..."

He only nodded shyly in response. Teacher Cherry continued, "That's right...Our brother's smile can definitely melt the hearts of any girl in the world..." She was about to ramble on with more praises when she remembered yet another important news to share, "Oh yes, guess what? Because of bomb explosion at the auditorium, everyone has decided on the failure of the school's counselling department to deal with problems rising...so our Pi Li MIT is going to be revived once more..."

Everyone cheered aloud upon hearing so.

After chatting for a bit, Principal Tao was the first to be aware of the time, "Hey, isn't the auction gonna start any second...Xiao Tao, aren't we all supposed to be onstage?"

Teacher Cherry realised only then and urged them all to go up the stage. She then commenced Pi Li MIT's 2nd anniversary celebration with the auction of a number of Lu Ke Ying's paintings. Halfway through, they also put up a video message by Uncle Remus for him resuming the role of the chairperson to lead Sheng Ying's board of directors.

Principal Tao then carried on with hosting the auction of a spectacular piece of portrait featuring Teacher Cherry and the MIT gang.

The painting appeared to be very popular with the celebration attendees as most bidders even offered to pay thousands of dollars for it.

After many times, Principal Tao finally announced, "$9000 for once...twice..."

"$1 million!" A certain person called as he slowly stepped forward from amongst the audience.

All eyes were on him upon hearing the amount he was willing to bid for. For the gang and the rest back on stage, they were even more startled.

"Dad?" 007 found it hard to believe. His mind then raced to the thought of the anonymous source whom Xiao Jie had mentioned - 'J.M.S'.

Tian Mo Xing turned to him, "Dr James?" 187 and 747 also repeated after her in unison.

Principal Tao adjusted his glasses, "Really him?" Beside him, Teacher Angel tried to recap for how long she hasn't seen this world-renowned author. Lu Ke Ying also doubted restlessly if his humble artwork was really worth a million dollars.

Aside from them, Teacher Cherry was also momentarily filled with awe, "Such well-respected figure...He's finally here with us..."

The man advanced a few more steps up to the front and then stopped before taking off his velvet cap to give a formal nod to acknowledge them all.

-THE END-

Tikisomia: Thanks for your interest in this fic all the while I was writing it...I wish I could read yours but now, I'm busy with my course readings and also, another story...but it's about Guiwang...Perhaps you won't be interested in it since Aaron's not in there...Anyway, I just want to say again that it makes writing MIT sequel so enjoyable with all your comments to keep me going. Thanks!


End file.
